Drabbles
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Del tipo de personalidad, ya sea por el color del cabello o el carácter. Cuarto Drabble: Ojos Negros.
1. Chapter 1

**:-:-:-:-:- Los rubios de ojos azules -:-:-:-:-:**

Un gran bullicio, talvez alguno que otro plato roto y definitivamente mucho dolor de cabeza, eso era lo que se esperaba cuando se veía a esas parejas. ¡Y era cierto! La gente no entendía como ese par en ciertos momentos podrían ser TAN parecidos.

- la locura viene en colores – dijo realmente cansada la pelirrosada de la villa Konoha, no era algo nuevo saber que ahora ella y el Uzumaki tenían algo - aparte del mismo carácter - ahora ellos estaban comprometidos y eso… ahora… significaban muchos dolores de cabeza.

- tsk, esto es demasiado problemático – secundo Shikamaru que a pesar del tiempo seguía teniendo todo su cabello amarrado en una coleta, más de uno le pregunto ¿Cómo hacía eso? Es que el peinado se veía perfecto.

Ambos agotados, con una mano arrimada a su cara y la otra… tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Eso no es cierto tteba! –

- ¡¿Qué no has visto el periódico?! Joder que eres lento –

- ¡mentira ttebayo! Si fuera cierto ya lo habría notado –

- ¡por eso te digo que eres lento! ¡baka! – gritó la chica rubia.

Sakura y Shikamaru no pudieron evitar un suspiró de cansancio, es que ahora Ino y Naruto cada vez que se veían no paraban en tener una discusión, Ino era demasiado vanidosa como para dar su brazo a torcer y Naruto era muy persistente como para dejarse convencer. Esos dos eran realmente tontos cuando querían. ¡¿Pelearse por boberías así?!

- ¡No ha subido el Ramen! –

- sí subió, solo que tu al parecer eres cliente frecuente y por eso te cobran igual, pero si vas a otra villa de seguro esta más caro – reclamó la chica rubia con enojo ¡le molestaba cuando le contradecían! –

- imposible – renegó – ayer estuve de misión y fue lo mismo –

- ¡¿y no te diste cuenta que te dieron menos?! –

- ¡no importa! – siguieron discutiendo, Sakura y Shikamaru no podrían creer que personas así sean sus parejas y es que ahora al parecer la gente rubia y de ojos azules tenía la capacidad de enojarse y reclamar de gran manera y al parecer nacían con una gran voz.

- ¡No me contradigas joder! –

- ¡no me interesa ttebayo! –

Si ahora la testarudez venía en colores y eran rubios con ojos azules.

**:-:-:-:-:- Fin del Drabble -:-:-:-:-:**

**E**spero que les haya gustado, los siguientes son de distintas parejas no se dejan llevar por el primero porque este es distinto.

Sayo!!


	2. Chapter 2

**:-:-:-:-:- El carácter de los Peliazul-:-:-:-:-:**

**B**ueno una era linda y pues el otro muy atractivo, ella era tímida y el otro… definitivamente tenía un gran autoestima, ella decía por favor el otro te veía de pies a cabeza y después pasaba empujándote y si te hacía caer era mucho mejor.

Distintas formas de actuar, distintas formas de ser, distintas formas de pedir las cosas pero lo que era seguro es que estos dos eran familia.

¿Familia? Era casi imposible de creer a primera vista que esa linda y tímida chica podría estar aparentada con ese tipo de mirada altanera y sonrisa autosuficiente.

Pero lo eran y si no lo crees puedes ir a la enfermería del instituto y verificar la muestra de sangre que todos los estudiantes deben entregar antes de ingresar al año lectivo.

Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke eran primos y eso en cierto punto hacía que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

- Naruto-kun – dijo la chica de mirada casi blanca acercándose contenta a estar a lado del chico que tanto le gustaba, el rubio sonrió para después sentir una mirada de odio a su persona. ¡Joder que el Uchiha no lo dejaba tranquilo!

Nunca fue secreto el instinto sobre protector que el ojinegro le tenía a su prima y ahora que ella se encontraba enamorada no podía permitir que estuviera con cualquiera. No era que el rubio fuera un busca pleitos y cosas por el estilo pero definitivamente no era talvez el hombre 'perfecto' que se merecía Hinata.

La chica se levantó de su asiento para ir con su primo a conversar de algo, el festival estaría cerca y ellos dos eran los delegados del salón.

La chica es de tez blanca, hermosos ojos como perlas y largo cabello azulado que brillaba, el chico del mismo color que la chica su mirada negra como la noche y su cabello negro pero que mostraba un brillo de color azul a cualquier hora del día.

Definitivamente mientras más azul más simpática la gente, eso quedó muy claro en la mente del Uzumaki.

**:-:-:-:-:- Fin del Drabble -:-:-:-:-:**

Arigatou Sakura Takai n-n. Trataré de hacer la pareja que me pides, pero no estoy muy segura :P es que no tienen algo en común – los drabbles son personajes que tenga algo, lo que sea – pero veré si puedo.

Sayo!!


	3. Chapter 3

:-:-:-:-:-** A**mistad-:-:-:-:-:

**L**a chica volvió a tomar el refresco que tenía en la mesa, no lo tomo con las manos simplemente cogió con sus labios el sorbete y de esa manera la limonada llegó a su garganta. Era un buen sabor.

Volvió a suspirar cansada mientras veía el vidrio del local en donde se encontraba sentada. ¡¿Cómo ese par se le ocurría dejarla plantada?! Apretó solo un poco el vaso mientras sus ojos se encontraban molestos viendo la calle.

Sabía que el rubio no era el rey de la puntualidad, y que el peliazul era una persona que llegaba cuando lo creía apropiado ¡pero treinta minutos era el colmo!

- ¡apura ttebayo! – escuchó esa voz tan conocida desde hace años, vio como el rubio alzaba su mano en forma de puño al parecer molesto por algo, del otro lado de la calle pudo apreciar a su compañero de ojos negros mientras tenía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Suspiró y giró sus ojos por la bochornosa situación del momento, al parecer Naruto se estaba enojando por alguna razón y esa razón era lo más seguro que tuviera apellido Uchiha. Soltó una pequeña risa en ese instante. ¿Cómo podían ser tan opuestos? En realidad si esos dos no se conocieran desde que eran niños, lo más seguro es que hubieran sido rivales en este momento, unos de manera muy extraña con rivalidades que no se podrían comprender.

Ella lo sabía, los conocía y los amaba como hermanos como para no darse cuenta de que esos dos en determinado momento podrían a llegar a quererse más de lo que ahora aparentaban. No sería extraño Naruto desde pequeño fue una persona que siempre estuvo con el peliazul, molestando, fastidiando pero definitivamente como un buen amigo y Sasuke aunque no lo aceptara sentía un extremo cariño por el chico.

Vamos, ¿no lo dije el dicho? Polos opuestos se atraen. Eso era definitivamente la relación que se traía el par. Esa alegría que cargaba uno y la suficiente confianza que se traía el otro. El carácter es extraño pero siempre hay una conexión en las personas. Especialmente unas que se conocen desde pequeños.

- ¡perdón Sakura-chan! – había dicho el rubio mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar, sonriendo y mostrando todos los dientes, esa sonrisa que expresa 'perdón por la demora' – pero el teme se demoro cambiándose – renegó para tratar de disculpar su retraso.

- hubiera sido fácil sino te hubieras entretenido en los juegos de video –

- ¡teme! Tú empezaste primero –

- y tu porque me sigues usuratonkachi – y volvieron a discutir, Sakura solo volvió a suspirar ¿no se suponía que estaban disculpándose con ella por culpa de su retraso? Pero no le intereso y volvió a sonreír.

¿Cuándo los dos se darían cuanta lo necesario que eran el uno para el otro?

Aunque fuera algo que ella misma tenga que hacer, haría que los dos se juntaran, después de todo carácter diferente pero mismo pensamientos son las personas que siempre quedan juntos.

- ¡vamos a otro lado chicos! – sentenció feliz mientras tomaba ambas manos para salir del sitio. Después de todo no sería difícil ya se había dado cuenta las miradas que Sasuke le tiraba al rubio en ciertas ocasiones.

:-:-:-:-:-**F**in del Drabble-:-:-:-:-:

**P**erdón pero el carácter opuesto fue lo único que le pude poner. Si tienes alguna idea será mejor. ¡Thank you! Para Sakura Takai. n-n


	4. Chapter 4

:-:-:-:-:- Los ojos negros-:-:-:-:-:

Talvez era la sangre, quizás también implicaba mucho el cerebro o el porte de las personas, pero lo que definitivamente estaban todos de acuerdo era que una sola mirada de esos hermanos podrían transmitir demasiadas cosas: odio, ira, anhelo, autosuficiencia, confianza, simpatía y un sin fin de emociones que en realidad era difícil para cualquier gente normal darlas.

Los hermanos Uchihas eran esas personas que no podías olvidar en tu vida, ya sea por su carácter o por alguna otra sensación que hiciera pasar por tu cuerpo.

Es que todas las chicas no podían dejar de aclamar a esos dos hermanos, siempre con carteleras o algún otro instrumento que confirmaran su integración al club de fans de los mejores hermanos de todo el instituto.

- Me tienen harto con todo su griterío joder – reclamó el rubio de mala gana es que desde exactamente dos horas él había desaparecido para solo encontrarse 'don perfecto' en la mirada verde de su novia.

- ¡Kya! Sasuke-kun ¡Tu puedes!

- ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! – había acompañado su amiga Ino.

Todos los muchachos del sitio en vez de disfrutar el buen partido de basketball – como kami manda – se encontraban atentos de que algunas de sus novias no salgan brincando de la tarima para ir a agarrar a las 'sensaciones' del juego.

- ¡Itachi-san! Tú puedes – gritó otra rubia de mirada negra.

Todos los chicos suspiraron, Shikamaru tenía que jalar la falda de Temari porque esta era tan o más impulsiva que las otras chicas y sería capaz de ir atrás del mayor de los Uchihas.

- Y eso no es todo, ahora ha venido un alumno de intercambio que al parecer es igual a ellos – había comentado Lee al ver que su amada Tenten estaba en el grupo aclamando a esos chicos.

- ¿Quién es?

- Creo que se llama Sai – respondió – y es idéntico a ese par.

- Es que es su primo ttebayo, está en mi clase – suspiró Naruto cansado mientras veía como la pelirrosada gritaba aún más fuerte y ponía toda su fuerza a prueba si alguien decidía molestarla.

- Ino esta loca por ese tipo – dijo defraudado Chouji hasta sus patatas se habían terminado y no le prestaba tanta atención a eso.

Los cuatro chicos suspiran agotados y abatidos al parecer ahora estaba de moda la gente de ojos negros y si tenían el apellido Uchiha era mejor.

:-:-:-:-:- Fin del Drabble -:-:-:-:-:


End file.
